


Thee Boxer Rebellion Redux

by Missmeehan



Category: Property Brothers RPF
Genre: M/M, Property Brothers Slash, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Drew go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thee Boxer Rebellion Redux

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boxer Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20487) by Miss Meeehan. 



> If this story seems familiar, it is a rework of a story I wrote for the fictitious Scott Brothers of OTH. So basically, I am plagiarizing myself.

In this story, I am plagiarizing myself. I originally wrote this for another set of fictious Scott Brotthers but decided it works for real life Scott brothers as well!

########################################################################################

"Hey, let's go in here."

Jonathan groaned when he saw the store his brother was headed to. It was a blatantly gay hangout in the mall called Under Him. Since Drew had moved in with him, Jonathan was well aware of his twin brother's shopping habits. Once a month the catalogs from various clothing stores would flood in and his brother would spend hours poring over them. He followed his slimmer brother reluctantly. If he were still two, he would have stomped his feet and thrown a fit, but he wasn't so he didn't.

"You need new underwear," Drew announced loudly as they entered. Jonathan was torn between embarrassment and jealousy as the security guard at the entrance eyed his brother's as he swished by.

"Drew, remember how we discussed this coming out thing and taking baby steps."

"Yeah," Drew said absently, already spying out a few items he wanted.

"Well you're more like a toddler running towards a busy intersection."

Drew looked over his shoulder at his brother and noted how uncomfortable Jonathan was.

"No one has recognized us here, and besides, what’s the harm in two brothers shopping together?"

"Nothing I suppose,” Jonathan conceded.  “What the hell is wrong with my underwear?"

Jonathan lowered his voice when realized that they were drawing attention to themselves. Drew seemed unfazed by his brother's outburst was still walking and they were much further into the store than the older Scott cared to be.

"First of all, they're boxers." Jonathan swore his brother said that with a lisp.

"I happen to like boxers," he grumbled back.

"I do to, but let's see if we can update you a little bit."

"No boxer briefs," Jonathan protested when he saw his brother heading in that direction.

He heard his brother sigh and head to the boxer section; only the boxers didn't look like any boxers Jonathan had seen before. He groaned internally while he watched his brother tilt his head and start looking through the racks.

"I didn't know you were unhappy with my underwear," Jonathan mumbled defeated.

Drew looked up from what he was doing. "You really don't want to do this do you?" He didn't even try to keep the disappointment out of his voice. The older twin shook his head no.

"All right, I guess we can grab something to eat and head back home." He added a heavy heave of his shoulders for dramatic effect. As they passed the thongs on their trek out Drew added, "If you purchased new boxers, I was going to get something for myself."

Jonathan eyes shifted towards the red thong Lucas was toying with and back to the rear of the store where the dreaded boxers of doom lay in wait.

"All right, I'll buy one or two pairs." His brother's face lit up instantly.

"And for every pair you buy, I'll buy something special to model just for you and you can pick," Drew leaned in and whispered.

Jonathan ended up with a basket full of underwear. He had no idea boxers came in so many varieties. He had mesh ones, leather ones, army fatigue, blue ones with a little red belt, which seemed to be Drew’s favorite. He even ended up with velvet ones. His brother kept his end of the bargain.

Jonathan redlined it all the way back home. He couldn't wait for the show to begin. Drew disappeared into the bathroom while Jonathan changed in the bedroom. He grabbed his robe and put it on. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. It wasn't like he hadn't seen his brother in all his glory before but there was something about the lithe form leaning in the doorway with his short silk robe hanging open sporting his barely there matching thong that had Jonathan wondering momentarily if he had died and gone to heaven.

"Wow," was all he could say as his brother sauntered over to him and untied his robe.

"Let's see what you've got for me," Drew whispered against his lips.

He placed his palm flat against his older twin’s chest and let his hand slide slowly down his brother's well-toned torso stopping just at the top of the band of the black mesh boxers. Drew could feel his brother trembling beneath his touch and his chest was heaving in anticipation of what he would do next.

He pushed back, forcing Jonathan towards the bed. They locked eyes. No words were spoken, this was familiar territory for them and yet it was different. It was just what Drew had hoped for. Despite his brother's reluctance, he could tell that Jonathan was not regretting they'd made the trip to the mall. He had made a personal vow to himself to keep things interesting in the bedroom and if the feel of his brother's length poking him in the thigh was any indication, he was pretty sure he'd accomplished his mission.

With one hand laid flat against his brother's sex that was still straining against the mesh fabric, Drew positioned his right leg between Jonathan’s thighs and his left outside. He stepped forward until they were at the edge of the bed. He slid down his brother's body, letting his lips gently graze his twin’s chest, his abdomen and finally the cock that begged to be released from its confines. He looked up and Jonathan’s eyes were still transfixed on him. His brother brought his hands up to the sides of his head and caressed his face.

Letting his eyes slide back down his brother’s body and to the task at hand, Drew buried his face in the fabric of the boxers, his fingers hooking the band and tugging gently. He heard his brother grunt and felt his hips cant forward.

"Turn around," Drew muttered against the still covered flesh and released his grip so his brother could comply.

Jonathan knew just where Drew was aiming for. He was happy he'd chosen the very porous fabric. He could already feel hot breath against him and the slick flicker of his tongue on him. It was becoming more and more difficult to remain standing, every instinct told Jonathan to bend over, grip the mattress and offer himself up to his brother. Only he was well aware that Drew was calling the shots this time and Drew didn't like anyone messing up his game plan. It seemed like forever but finally Jonathan felt long skillful fingers relieve him of his undergarment. The cloth pooled against his ankles and Drew’s slender fingers now spread him apart and entered him.

Fingers were replaced with tongue and when the tongue was extracted briefly, Jonathan was given the okay to touch himself. It all ended with a series of grunts and curses and cries to heaven before Jonathan did find himself tumbling forward onto the bed, his still oozing cock going soft in his hand and Drew pressed on top of him breathing harshly in his ear. He could tell his brother was still hard and he heard him muttered something in his ear.

"What?" Jonathan gasped out.

"I said, put on the cute blue one with the belt and I'll finish you off."

He was exhausted but the promise of Drew inside of him had him crawling off the bed and searching through the shopping bag. Though his mind should have been on the feel of his twin deep inside him when he finally did get the garment on and manage to crawl back onto the bed, only to have it torn off again, his only thoughts were of finding Drew’s damned catalog and ordering a few more things for himself and his brother.

The End.

 


End file.
